Your my brother of course I still care about you
by Raven862
Summary: After the events of the whole winter incident, Raph is feeling guilty on what he did to Leo on the roof. To make matters worse, he gotten himself sick and the reason why the turtles loose a battle. After an argument with Leo, the red bandana turtle decides to run away, already believing that his family is better off without him. (Takes place after the 2007 with the 2003 series)
1. Chapter 1

It's has been a normal day in the sewers in new york city, well almost normal. It has been a week since Leo came home from centeral America and the brothers stoped 13 monsters from taking over the world with the help of April, Casey, Splinter, Unexpectedly Karai and the Foot clan. But Raph can't help but to use these last few days to reflect on what happend and his actions. Raph can't help but wonder what could have happend if he even manged to kill Leo on the roof. Would the world be invaded by more the a thousand monsters?would he still be part of the family? Would he be able to live with the fact that he murdered his own brother after he promised himself when he was five that he would protect them no matter what? But thankfully that didn't happend and Leo was still alive.

Raph also decided that it might be best if he just steered clear from Leo. In order to not try to hurt him or worse. He felt really bad because not only from the guilt. But also from a cold that he got when he went out in the rain twice. Raph also figured to keep his current sickness a secret so his brothers and Splinter won't have to worry about him. That's one of the things he absolutly hate.

Then he heard a knock on his door,Raph with a groan said "What do you want?"

"Raph it's time for patrol" said which turned out to be Leo on the other end of the door.

"Fine I'll be there. Fearless" responded Raph grumpily with a sigh

"Let's get this overwith" he mumbled out of his room.

* * *

a few minutes later

The turtles were on the rooftops patrollong to see if there was any crime.

"So far so good" said Leo relived that there's so little to do tonight. For once in his life and due to his condition Raph was happy that it was going to be an easy night and patrol. Raph was even more happy that no one even noticed that he was even sick, That is until Don noticed.

"You ok Raph?" asked Don

"I'm fine Don" said Raph tierdly leaving Don a little woried about his brother.

Are you sure?" Asked Don "you are not the type who likes easy-"

"I'm fine Donnie!"Said Raph annoyed "stop being a repertory and just-"

"Hey guys hate to spoil your argument but we have purple dragons to beat"said Leo pointing out the infamous gang and their leader robbing a bank.

"Now let's beat these guys before they drive me nuts"said Raph more aggressive and annoyed then usual. Of all the days those punks would have to ask for a beating thought Raph annoyed they had to pick today let get this over with

"You heard him guys" said Leo "let's get going and tell them who's back" then the ninja turtles jumped off from the roof to give the purple dragons a big surprise. All of them landed gracefully, except one of them that was surprisingly not Mikey. Raph fell with a clang and crash.

"Raph!" Said Leo worridly and ran to his brother to make sure he's ok.

"I'm fine fearless"said Raph stubbornly lieng to his brother and then quickly noticed a sneak attack and yelled "look out!" But Leo fought back just in time. The turtles continued to fight and fight untill Raph couldn't't fight anymore. But that won't stop Raph being the hot tempered hot shot he is.

But Hun noticed the red bandana turtle' s struggle durring the fight, so he decided to take advantage of it.

"Boys!" Called out Hun to the purple dragons and they all turned to him and he ordered "forget the other three get the red one." With that they noticed how weak the toughest turtle is and with a smirk, they ran over to beat him up. But Mikey saw what his old enimies are up to and wanted to help.

"Guys I think those guys want to beat up Raph"said Mikey pointing them out. While the two older turtles gasped. They knew Raph was tough but not that tough to single handedly defeat the entire purple dragons clan and Hun in one fight.

"Ok guys go help Raph" ordered Leo and with that the three other turtles came to Raph's defense and began to fight the purple dragons.

"You guys do know that I could take care of this on my own" said Raph stubbornly andhoping that none of his brothers figured out what's wrong.

"By the look at things, it looks like they were going to beat you up Raphie" said Mikey pointing out the facts.

"It's was just part of the plan" said Raph stubbornly and reassuring his brothers that he's fine. "A complicated plan that you guys won't understand"

"Well it looked like that you were loosing"said Leo stubbornly "So let us help you." well I could use a hand thought Raph and their going to nag about it later anyway.

"Yeah fine" said Raph annoyed "just try to stay out of my way." Then the brothers began to fight together as a team as always.

It's was looking good so far. The turtles look liked they were going to defeat the purple Dragons and Hun. Raph also could hide his current condition without his brothers worrying or putting their lives in more danger. It looked like they were going to win until...

"Alright boys!" Yelled out Hun "let's get going with the plan"

Then the next thing the turtles knew was that the purple dragons were racing right into the bank and then ran back with sacks full of cash right before the turtles eyes.

"This is totally not cool" said Mikey and earned some angry and annoyed stares for his unnecessary input. "What I'm just saying" added on Mikey.

"We have to stop them before they get into that truck" said Leo determinedly and confidently"I already have a plan already to go"

"I don't think we need any plan except how to catch up with a speeding truck, Leo" pointed out Donnie matter of factly as usual.

"What makes you say that Donnie?" Asked Leo confused and a little worried of what his second youngest brother going to say.

"Because look" said Donnie pointing out the truth. The other three turtles gaped at the sight in front of them. Hun and the purple dragons were already in the truck and ready for a quick getaway.

"Thanks for the easy battle!" Said Him to the four turtles with a smile "Adois Freaks!" With that he started the engine and begin to leave with the purple dragons and the sacks of money in the truck with him.

"No!" Said Raph angrily and despite his bad condition, he was going to go break the window and open the truck door and beat up the punks. But it was too late since the truck was leaving before Raph could get there or even try to throw his sia to punch a hole in one of the tires.

The four turtles defeatedly watched the truck drive away. Leo was absolutely speechless on the recent events,Donnie for once unsure what to do go after them or try to track the truck at the lair with his gadgets and while Raph stared down guiltly and blaming himself for showing such a weak condition that everyone in the battle including Him and the purple dragons noticed. All of them didn't knew what to say, all that is except Mikey.

"What just happened?" Asked Mikey abruptly.


	2. Chapter 2

The turtles were busy investigating that they didn't care if they were spotted by other humans during so. They all couldn't believe what happened. Raph was feeling more guilty by the minute and wish he could tell them that he never meant to cause his brothers so much trouble.

"According to my scanner..." began Donnie scanning the scene of the crime. "They seem to be heading somewhere northeast of the city."

"I can't believe that they escaped just like that" said Mikey for the 100th time already.

"Neither can I" said Leo for once agreeing with Mikey "and it's all Raph' s fault."

"How can this be my fault?" Demanded Raph

"Because if you atlet us help you, then they wouldn't have escaped" argued Leo angrily.

"If you guys didn't focus on me then it wouldn't have happened" said Raph getting mad as well.

"You need our help" protested Leo "What are we supposed to do sit there and do nothing?"

"Fighting the enemy and Don't worry about anything but that" said Raph angrily

"Oh no!" Said Donnie getting a little annoyed and giving a nervous glance to Mikey.

"Not again" said Mikey looking at his brother "how long do you think this one will last?"

"I don't know but it will be ugly" responded Donnie.

"We're a team and a family" said Leo "As team leader it's my responsibility to make sure everyone is safe and that includes you Raphael"

"Well then Splinter jr, you don't have to worry about all of us every five minutes" said Raph angrily Not knowing what's making him feels worse Leo's accution/overprotective attitude, his guilt or his current sickness at the moment.

"Yes I do Raph because you just let Hun and a bunch of purple dragons get away with a bank robbery along without giving a clue where they went" said Leo angrily.

"I didn't let them get away!" Said Raph angrily and already raising his voice.

"Keep your voice down Raph! do you want someone to see us?" Said Leo angrily "if you haven't given up the fight then it wouldn't have happened!"

"If you guys haven't came over to help, then they wouldn't have gotten away!"Said Raph angrily and pointing the facts out.

"So ar you saying that it's my fault?!" Demanded Leo angrily "I'm not the one who keeps himself lock up in my room and never get out for anything except training,patrol and meals!"

"If you put your thick head in my situation then you might understand" said Raph angrily.

"If it's all about you being leader again for the hundredth millionth time, your not ready!" Said Leo angrily "no matter how much avoiding the truth or putting some metal suit as many times you try"

"This Isn't about me becoming leader!"Said Raph angrily

"Oh it Isn't?"said Leo skeptically " hmp your doing a bad job showing it!"

"You know I'm starting to think that you guys might as well be better off without me" said Raph.

"Well for once in your life, your right Rapheal!" Said Leo bluntly "We don't need you! Plus I hate you!"

"Leo!" Said Donnie once Leo finished. Soon all four remained quiet, not a word from each turtle. Both Leo and Raph stare each other. Leo was shock on what he just said and Raph trying to keep a straight face, knowing that what Leo just said was worser than his current physical feelings. While Mikey and Donnie just stared at their older brothers not knowing what to say or do.

"Raph,look I didn't mean it" began Leo. But before he could say anything else, Raph was running away as fast as he can from the three other turtles with the false fact that Leo hates him.

"Leo what were you thinking?!" Yelled Donnie angrily "Saying those things to Raph like that?!"

"And not to mention taking out the problem on him like that" added on Mikey.

"Look guys I didn't mean it! Any of it!" Said Leo "I just trying to ask Raph what happened but I woulnd up loosing my temper"

"Yeah, and you might have managed to upset Raph enough that anyone would consider him ready to run away from home!" Said Donnie angrily "plus from his physical demeanor it looks like that he might be sick!"

"What makes you think that Donnie?" Asked Mikey curiously.

"For two reasons" explained Donnie "first of all Raph never goes that weak and helplessly easily almost defeated in a fight. Secondly, I ask Raph earlier today and he said he was fine and not to mention Raph did look pretty pale durring our patrol and battle"

"This is just great!" Said Leo "I not only hurt my brother! I sent him running away to who knows where and he might possibly be Sick! I really blew it this time!"

"Yeah you did" said Mikey bluntly and earned a kick in the leg from Donnie.

"Ow Donnie!" Said Mikey turning to his older brother. Ignoring the current situation between his younger brothers, Leo already made his decision on what he needs to do.

"We need to find him before something happens to him or finds himself in a fight that he'll loose." Said Leo determinedly.

"Your right Leo" said Donnie "But I think it might be best if you tell Splinter what happened, contact Casey and April to keep a look out and stay there with Splinter in case he went to the lair"

"No" said Leo immediately "It's my fault that Raph is missing and I think that I should look for him."

"I think it might be best if we go looking for him" said Donnie adamently "Look Raph is already upset enough and doesn't need you to go look for him like that. Plus his unhealthy attitude won't calm him down either and especially if you two got into an argument. You might be better help if you go back and tell sensei." Leo was going to protest, but even Mikey has an input to add.

"It might be for the best" said Mikey reassuringly.

"Ok fine" said Leo giving in "But tell Raph that I'm sorry and want to talk to him as soon as he comes home"

"Will do" said Mikey eagerly "See us!" With that the two turtles left and Leo started to head back to the lair. I just hope that he's alright thought Leo guiltilly and worridly.

* * *

Meanwhile a little farther away from the three turtles

Raph kept running and running. He couldn't believe that Leo said those things to him. Raph always looked up to him whenever something goes wrong. Sure they may get on each other nerves but that doesn't stop Raph from loving him. The day when Leo got captured by Winters and the foot clan, it was also the day that he was ready to jump off a cliff. He couldn't believe how jealous and abandoned he had been.

Soon Raph made it all the way to Central park and decided to rest for a bit. Since he ran from the bank and is already sick so it would make sense for him to take a small break. As soon as Raph stoped he felt a small pinch out of nowhere and was a little woozy until he collapsed.

It was a tranquilizer shot that might prominently last for an hour or two.

"Perfect just where I want him" said Hun proudly and then turn to the four other purple dragons with him "put him in the truck and make sure nothing happens to him because I don't want the freak to get beaten up before I manage to do so."


	3. Chapter 3

Leo went into the lair in exhaustion and disbelief. He couldn't believe that he said all those things to Raph that caused him to run away and what worse he didn't go look for him since someone has to go tell Splinter what's going on. Plus maybe it was a good thing Leo was sent to tell Splinter because he feels like he really needed to talk to. Donnie will probably give him a lecture,Mikey might either try to cheer him up or turn him into a joke,April might be a little too understanding by putting herself in danger to find Raph and Casey... Leo might as well forget he did wanted to talk to someone about it,but more like a parent figure to him rather than a brother or a friend. But fortunately for Leo he managed to find Splinter at the lair alone.

"Um Splinter" called out Leo to get his adopted rat father's attention. Which he managed to get. "Can I talk to you?"

"Hello Leonardo and of course you can speak to me" Asked Splinter "Where's your brothers?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about" began Leo nervously "You see my brothers went after Raph and the reason why they have to go after him is because of an argument we had." Now that's capturing Splinter's attention and already notching Leo to sit next to him.

"But both of you had many fights before" pointed out Splinter "what makes this one any different?" Now that question got Leo nervous since what will Splinter say if he tells him what he said to Raph before he ran off.

"Well I said something that I'm now regretting" explained Leo nervously "I said that we didn't need him and I hate Raph." Splinter took a calm breath of air and looked at Leo.

"You must make it up to Raphael and prove your affection." said Splinter "since both of you have a relationship that shouldn't be permanently damaged by this."

"I know Sensei but we need to find him first" pointed out Leo "and plus he'll never forgive me after this! it's going to be like the last two weeks since I've came home all over again!"

"Yeah I must admit I'm worried about that as well." said Splinter "But Raphael may be mad for a while not forever since he does care about and you never know what would happen if you don't try."

"Yeah but this is Raph we're talking about" said Leo "I don't know if he'll ever forgive me and not to mention I put the battle over him and if something happens to him. It will be all my fault."

"Look Leonardo it may be your fault that Raph is now currently missing" said Splinter "But it won't be your fault if something happens to him since you can do something to help him and fix your mistake as well."

"You're right" said Leo "I might as well take a chance and try to make it up to Raph. Even if he doesn't want to."

"Even if he refuses, then you must prove it to him" said Splinter " Since both of you have a good relationship and you two can't just throw it away just because of a disagreement."

"Yeah I won't let that happen" said Leo determinedly thanks Sensei" Then the two of them had a quick embrace before getting interrupted by the two other turtles.

"Leo, Sensei!" Called out Mikey grabbing both theirs attentions and ruining the tender moment which caused both of them to break up the hug. Before continuing on Both Donnie and Mikey stopped to catch their breath. Once they do, Donnie Took over the talking.

"We searched the entire city and couldn't find Raph anywhere" hastilly explained Donnie "and we were wondering if Raph came back here and you guys might have seen him."

"Raphael hasn't come by here at all." Said Splinter "both of you are sure that you've searched the entire city?"

"Positive" said Donnie with Mikey nodding his head. Now all of them began to worry and wonder where is Raph. Soon everyone got their answer when all the turtles shell phones began to ring.

"That was totally unexpected." Said Mikey "one minute we couldn't't find Raph and the next minute our shell phones start ringing."

"Then let answer it" said Leo at once "maybe that's Raph trying to call us for something" which all three turtles picked up their own shell phone and open it up and put it in their ear/head to hear it. Before Mikey or Donnie could say anything,Leo already took the job of answering to the call.

"Raph is that you?!" Said Leo in an eargent voice "say something! Anything!" But once they heard the response from the shell phone but to their surprise, Raph didn't answer and it was the turtles most hated enemy.

"Hello freaks" said Hun through the other side of the phone. Which the other turtles gaped in shock once they heard the voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hun where's Raph?!" Demanded Leo furiously and worridly.

"Where did you get his Shell phone?" Asked Mikey curiously

"And more importantly how did you figure out how does his phone work without even having your own." Added on Donnnie.

"simple I managed to get your fellow turtle as my prisoner which I also happy and proud to say that he's my prisoner and I managed to get access to his little phone as well." said Hun proudly "plus to answer one of you're questions before hand I managed to test some buttons until I found one that to call all of you."

"Where is he?!" Demanded Leo angrily on the phone and looks ready to tackle someone and beat him up so hard.

"Oh just near the pere" said Hun "You better hurry or else."

"Or else what?" Asked Mikey nervously and then they heard a sound which is teeth sucking and Hun giving an evil laugh at the end and hung up on the other end.

"We have to go save him" said Donnie determinedly "with Raph's poor condition and who knows what Hun might be doing to him."

"Your right Donnie I have to go save him." Said Leo with a strong amount of determination.

"Uh don't you mean 'we'?" Asked Mikey.

"No I have to do this on my own." Said Leo determinedly and ignoring his brothers shock expressions

"But Leo you can't' just go fight Hun and rescue Raph on your own." Protested Donnie "you need us in order to make the rescue mission a success."

"no I don't" said Leo stubbornly "since it's my fault that Raph's there with that maniach in the first place. So I have to fix my mistake and make it up to Raph and I need to do it alone." Before Mikey or Donnie were able to protest against their brother's decision, Splinter stopped them.

"He's right my sons" said Splinter "Leonardo can only fix things between him and Raphael by doing it alone without your help." Both of the younger brothers exchange a worried look to each other in worry. Since the first time Leo faced Hun along with an army of minions behind his back it didn't end so well, but then again they all grew as ninjas and they gotten better. Plus if Splinter says it's alright then must be alright right?

"Oh right just be careful" said Donnie immediately after thinking all that. But that doesn't stop him from worrying.

"Please bring Raphie back." Said Mikey in a worried and pleading voice. Mikey was worried of the same thing as Donnie But also worried that he might wound up loosing both of his older brothers on the same day.

"Thanks guys" said Leo grateful of their concern and Splinter's sudden chance of opportunity. "Just don't worry I'm going to bring Raph home safe and sound or it's the last thing I do." With that Leo left on his way to save Raph. While the rest of the family watched him go in silence until...

"Follow him" said Splinter immediately after Leo's gone.

"Excuse me Sensei?" Asked a confused Mikey not believing his ears. Which surprised the normally calm Donnie as well.

"You heard me" said Splinter calmly "I'm just as worried as you two are and I only tried to give Leonardo confidence in order to save his relationship and rescue Rapheal. So I gave him a push, but that doesn't mean he might help from his loyal and faithful brothers." Which soon he earned a sigh of relief from both turtles.

"For a moment, you got me worried there sensei" said Donnie relief.

"I'm sorry about that Donatello" said Splinter "and you all must go if you want to do any good and help Leonardo" before Donnie could say anything Mikey was ready for action and could hardly wait another minute for the rescue mission.

"Come on, we could follow him more quickly and quietly if we go on the Turtle Hauler" said Mikey eargently, which Donnie quickly follow his younger brother into the vheical and both of them turned to Splinter.

"Here!" Said Donnie tossing his shell phone to Splinter "We'll call you if we find Raph before Leo does or any upgrades on our little secret mission."

"Don't worry Sensei, we won't let you down!" Said Mikey excitedly before the Turtle Hauler drove away.

"Good luck my sons" said Splinter as he watch the Turtle Hauler drive away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the pere

Hun was busy beating up Raph in order to fulfil the next step of his plan. Which was something that once this is over and Raph survives then the two could argue about this situation for hours. Since Hun was enjoying beating up the turtle who always cause him trouble and Raph on the other hand was not enjoying it obiously. Since he was feeling pain all over, the world becoming hotter and hotter by the minute and he just went unconscious. Plus with no sighns of his brothers, Splinter or friends figuring out or finding out what's going on and haven't came by. Raph just about had lost hope on getting rescued and getting out of there alive.

"What's the matter freak?" sneered Hun happily and proudly "too weak to fight back?" little did Hun know is that he's talking to an unconscious turtle. Things seem to be an easy win until... Leo jumped in front of his weak brother ready to protect him.

"Leave him alone!" demanded Leo angrily ready to for for all his might.

* * *

**First of I want to say that I'm sorry for the delay, it's just that I'm busy wirh two other fanfics besides this one so I've been working on them and trying to finish the other up. I also have school to worry about and I just couldn't find time. But the important thing is that it's up now and I just hope that it's worth the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a tense moment,Leo was position to fight for Raph while Hun is ready to fight the turtle and make sure that the other two remaining turtles come along and fight him. Which Leo is ready to fight for Raph in order to prove that he does care about Raph and is willing to fight until he dies for his little brother.

"This is your last chance to back out before I attack and give you a piece of my mind" treatend Leo aggressivly and ready to beat up Hun badly to make Hun regreat whatever he did to Raph and to steer away from his brothers while Leo' s in town.

"Oh yeah make me." said Hun aggressively already knowing that there's no way he's going to back up like that's going to happen not on Hun's watch. Which now Leo knew was that he has no choice now but to fight in order to help and save Raph. But Leo is willing to do anything that if it means Raph will be ok and make up it to him no matter what it takes.

Soon the next thing the two life long enemies knew was that they were fighting each other both determined to win. Leo:wanting Raph to be safe and to eventually forgive him and Hun: wanting to torture Raph some more and Leo if he doesn't kill him first. The battle was intense and both of them have a 50/50 chance of winning it all. But unfortunately, Hun had a big advantage over Leo that he could use. Since who's brother are they fighting for and the whole reason why this fight is taking place in the first place. Since Leo have two issues in hands how to win this battle and protect his brother at the same time. But luckily for Leo is that Hun had only one weakness, that Donnie constantly tells him during training which is the lack of brains. Which he doesn't think ahead and Donnie constantly made fun of the lack of intelligence the buffed up guy is. All Leo needs to do is to try to think of a plan that could take down Hun that he didn't have a back up plan. That way he can save Raph and defeat Hun all at once. Which the question is how can Leo think of a plan and focus on Raph at the same time? Since Hun seems ready to go on top of the empire state building and throw Raph of it.

The battle was growing and growing more intense by the minute. Both of them didn't know when will it end. But things soon took a interesting turn when Hun decided to tretand Leo in order to give himself in. Once Hun picked up Raph and threw him around like rag doll. But before Hun could say anything, the blue masked turtle was already letting his anger get the best of him and attacked Hun when he least expected. Which caused the two to continue fighting and fighting, it would seem that it would never come to an end. Untill Leo came up with a quick,reckless and drastic plan.

Soon the turtle jumped around in a circle and everytime he made random atacks at Hum in order to distract him from realizing his real plan that's going to catch Hun by surprise. Which once he stopped leaping around like a frog. He stopped near the edge of dock and once Hun gotten mad enough of becoming the blue masked turtle's personal punching bag put the idea of hurting Raph for bait out of his head for the moment and ran towards Leo with full of furious velocity. Which luckily Leo jumped out of the way just in time and thus Hun ran off the dock to the cold blue New York harbor. Before Hun gotten a chance to resurface, Leo was able to grab Raph and carry him/run out of the pere as fast as he can.

After the the turtles left a couple minutes later once Hun resurfaced to his surprise he found the New York police department waiting for him with angry stares. Which Hun stared at them with surprise and confusion.

"Good evening sir, we had calls of disruptive noise in the area and it seems to be that we believe that your responsible due to you being the only one here." said the police chief angrily "So your under arrest for that." Which it now surprised Hun, he didn't expected something like this to happen ever since he first fought the turtle. Maybe due to leo leaving and staying in South America and the weird incident with the turtles and the foot that cause a building collapse. The police probley have gotten suspicious and might have thought that these two events are similar and are now accusing Hun for doing it. But Hun was so angry that he was ready to give the officers a piece of his mind and ready to revel the turtles' secret

"It wasn't me." Said Hun hastily "It was these freakish,mutant and giant turtles! I was fighting them and they went-" Before Hun could finish, a police officer hand cuffed his hands before Hun could continue.

"Likely story and tell that to the judge." said the police chief angrily and annoyed and then turned to the others "Take him away" Which they did that put Hun in a police car and drove him away to a maximum security prison.

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of New york city

The turtle hauler was racing through the streets with Mikey and Donnie in it desperately looking for both of their brothers. Both of them were hoping that they were alright. Hoping that they're both together or Raph somehow escaped or Leo trying to get back to the lair to get help. But in all and all the two younger siblings of the four turtles were hoping that they could find and see their older brothers again.

"Donnie, do you think we'll ever see Leo or Raph again?" asked Mikey nervously and concernly to his older brother. Which caught Donnie by surprised so much that he nearly crashed the hauler. Mikey was never the one who thought so negatively and ready to give up when the times get tough.

"Yeah I think so." said Donnie reassuringly "Don't worry Mikey, We'll see Raph and Leo again and they'll both be alright." Which Mikey still isn't even sure about that.

"But how can you be so sure Don?" said Mikey "You know what Hun is capable of. Who knows what he's doing to Raphie and who knows now maybe Leo is now being tortured at the moment."

"I doubt that both Leo and Raph would give up a fight that easily." Said Donnie reassuringly "Besides we'll find them and make sure both of them are alright." But before Mikey could continue, he spotted something with a big smile at what he saw his smile kept growing wider and wider. Which he pulled his brother so much closer that Donnie nearly fell off the driver seat.

"Look Donnie!" Said Mikey excitedly pointing out a tired Leo carrying Raph through the streets of the city. Which Donnie worry turned to quick relief once he saw the two turtles together escaped from Hun's clutches.

"It's good to see that Leo maneged to get out and got away from Hun with Raph with him." Said Donnie happily "let's get to those two before anything else happens." Then the next thing Mikey knew was that they were speeding towards their brothers with Donnie being careful of not accidentally going to fast which might resulted in accidentally running over both of his brothers over. Once they were enough, Donnie knew one thing. That Raph needs medical attention and fast. They stoped right in front of Leo open the door.

"Quick! Get in!" Said Mikey almost immediately once they opened the door and catching Leo by surprise.

"What are you two-" began Leo in disbelief but then stopped knowing that Raph needs help and he needs it now "Never mind, we need to get Raph back to the lair and fast."

"On it!" Said Donnie "I'll take a look on him on the drive. While Mikey takes the wheel." Which captures Mikey by surprise and earned Donnie a smile from the youngest of the four turtles.

"I get to drive?!" Said Mikey happily and excitedly "that's so cool!" As he ran up to the driver's seat. Which Mikey' s excitement got Leo and Donnie a little worried of what their younger brother might do.

"Just be careful on the road and Mikey don't make me regreat this." Said Donnie "Plus be sure to take it slow." But Mikey completely ignored his older brother and stepped on it. Which they were going so fast that a lot of cars pulled over in order to not have collision with the Mikey driving. While Mikey' s driving both Leo and Donnie were checking out on Raph. Leo was the most worried blaming himself for what happened to Raph and gave anything to go back through time and fixed it up with Raph. But the best he can do is to take care of Raph right now and hope that he would forgive him. All he can do now is to ride and let Donnie take it from here. But all the three turtles knew one thing that it's going to be a long ride back home, not just because of Mikey's driving.

* * *

**It's finally here Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long but it's just I had exams and another story to wrap up. So I couldn't find time to work on it. But now I'm out of school and I can work on it now. So rhe next update will be up as soon as I can put it up. But I'm also working on another story so it might take a while. So in a head of time I would like to apologize for any future delays. I hope you enjoy this update because I'm back and ready to finish this story! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's now wondering on how did his two younger brothers were able to find them and what they were doing in the streets in the first place. Which Leo knows that he needs to know before his head explodes and he needs to know right now. Since right now Leo doesn't know whether to thank them or yell at them for disobaying him and secretly follow Leo. But in the end, both of his younger brothers turned out to be helpful after all in the end.

"So what we're you two doing out here tonight?" Asked Leo curiously to both of his younger brothers. Which captures both of their attention surprised that their eldest brother didn't figure it out already.

"After you left the lair, master Splinter sent us after you." briefly explained Donnie "Splinter believes that you might need help. So he sent us to follow you."

"Which is a good thing that Splinter was worried about you two like us." Added Mikey "Since for a moment, when he agreed that you can go take out Hun by yourself we both gotten worried but it was only to motivate you. Which I have to say the best trick master Splinter came up with so far."

"Uh ok..." said Leo nervously and confused with Mikey' s admiration for their' s dad's ability to misleading all three of them like that.

"For once I have to agree with Mikey." Said Donnie honestly "Since judging from the speed that you were going with Raph. I highly doubt that you will be able to make it before morning comes. If we didn't come I wouldn't be surprised that if you were seen carrying Raph and if you guys were still out by mourning."

"We were all pretty worried Leo." Said Mikey "Even Splinter if he sent us, then he must be worried as well if he sent us to go after you." For some reason to Leo's surprise, he wasn't mad at his little brothers for comming after him. But somewhat kinda relief and happy that his brothers disobeyed his wishes and wound up helping the situaation itself become more easier rather than hard.

"Well then I'm glad that you both came." said Leo honestly grateful "Since with Raph like this who knows how long it would have taken us longer to get back to the lair and who knows what it might happen if you guys didn't show up."

"A thanks would be nice if you're really grateful." Said Mikey in his usual playful tone.

"Mikey I think gratitude is the least of our problems right now." said Donnie to his younger brother "Since we have to really focus on Raph's condition right now. Especially due to the fact that he might even have some life tretaning injuries that might..." Donnie stopped at that moment didn't know that his brothers would like to hear the possibilities of what Raph's current condition could bring and Donnie didn't even know that he could even say that Raph might die from this experience and might have the guilt of not saving his brother from this. He could already imagine his two brothers' reactions if he told them the possible outcome and it becomes a reality. Mikey would be so upset that his inspiration/hero died and it would be all Donnie's fault. Well not completely but Donnie will still blame himself. Especially when comes to Leo, since Leo already feels guilty enough for the argument and what he said to Raph and if all the sudden die. Then who knows what Leo might do and it might not end well. Since Leo will be feeling more guilt then Donnie might be feeling over this, due to the fact that the last time that both of them met Leo said that he hated Raph but didn't mean it. Donnie could already imagine how much guilt his older brother might be feeling and blaming himself for all what happened and his own brother's possible death.

"Just try Donnie." Said Mikey pleadingly "Just try to save Raphie." Which Leo knew that he had to add in since he felt that it's mostly his own fault that Raph's is in this position. Plus Leo is already right now regretting that he's not encouraging Donnie right now for him saving Raph.

"You have to try Donnie." said Leo "since Raph needs you now. In fact he needs us more then ever now, especially me since it's my fault this happened. I wish that I could go back through time and took back what I said but I can't. All I can do now is to try to look after Raph and make it up to him once he wakes up. If he ever wakes up."

"Come on Leo I'm sure that Raph will wake up." said Mikey reassuringly and then turned nervous "Will he wake up Donnie?" Which now Donnie doesn't even know how to answer Mikey's question by being both honest and reassuring to both of his brothers at the same time. Since he himself doesn't even know how to answer these questions. But all Donnie knew was that he have to try to answer them to the best of his ability.

"I'm sure he will guys." said Donnie "Since Raph has always been a fighter and wouldn't give up that easily. I bet Raph wouldn't have wanted us to give up hope that easily too."

"Yeah" said Mikey "I just hope he gets better and fast. Since I can't see Raphie like this." with tears building up in his eyes.

"Yeah me too Mikey." said Leo "But I'm going to try to make sure that Raph will get better fast as soon he wakes up. No matter what." Which the turtle hauler continue driving until it reaches the turtles lair.

* * *

A week later

It's been a pretty long week for the turtles and Splinter, since Raph still haven't woken up from what happened in the previous weeks events. Since they've been focusing on Raph more often then their usual everyday activities. Leo was the most worried of all towards Raph, since he never leaves Raph's side in his room for a minute unless it's an absolute emergency and to watch the news story on tv of Hun getting arrested. Which the three turtles and Splinter were glad that Hun is finally out of their lives. But fortunately, Donnie was able to help improve Raph's condition and Raph's doing better then last week. In fact Donnie even predicted that Raph will wake up sometime in the weekend or the next week. Which Leo stayed with Raph the entire time to make sure he doesn't miss a moment of Raph's return. Which fortunately for Leo, it wasn't really a long wait. Since on Saturday in the middle of the night and Leo was staying up to watch over Raph. Which it was a good thing, since Raph is going to wake up and Leo watches eagerly and ready to see his brother finally awake and make it up to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo was patiently and excitedly watching Raph finally slowly waking up. Which now Leo is now nervous on how would Raph would act and treats him. since the last time they met while Raph was conscious, they gotten into an argument and Leo said some things that he shouldn't and it resulted Raph to get captured by Hun and now unconscious until now. But despite what Raph might say or think, he's going to make it up to him. No matter what.

Once Raph finally awoke, he couldn't believe his eyes. He's right now seeing Leo by his side and Raph isn't even dreaming. Plus Raph is now ok at home without Hun around in sight. It looks like that Leo might care about him if he stayed with him while at the moment he was unconscious and possibly helped saved him. But that doesn't matter to Raph since he's now angry at Leo for not only what he said in that argument. But now cause him to be kidnap and tortured by Hun for everything that happened recently. Which now Raph is ready to give Leo a peice of his mind and won't hear a word of what Leo has to say until he makes his point across.

"Raph you're finially awake!" said Leo happily "We all were worried of you while you were unconscious. I don't think any of us had any sleep in the past few nights for looking after you. I mean since we didn't know how your injuries and illness might affect you in the night. So that what kept us up, but fortunately you manged to beat the flu and most of your injuries have healed themselves. You can't tell how happy I am and the others-"

"Oh you finally care don't you?!" said Raph angrily "The last time I check is that you hated me and didn't needed me. So I don't see why all the sudden lying now that you now care!"

"I'm not lying Raph-" said Leo automatically trying to explain but gotten interjected by his brother's anger and his ranting about how this entire incident is Leo's fault.

"If you didn't have to always act like Splinter Jr all the time and left in the first place then maybe none of this would have happen!" Yelled Raph angrily "we used to care for each other as brothers and ever since you left, we haven't been anywhere close to brothers!-"

"Well we might have our close relationship still if you didn't start shutting me out after the Winters incident." said Leo finally able to interject his brother "I mean ever since that incident. You have been trying to avoid me more then ever and don't get me started on how much you avoided Donnie and Mikey as well. What's the problem? Why are you trying so hard to push us away?"

"Maybe if someone didn't said that he hated me then I would have told him." said Raph angrily "But even if he didn't say that. Then I doubt you'd understand!"

"What wouldn't I understand?" Demanded Leo "You never tell us what you might be going through which makes it harder for us help you out."

"What part of I would like to keep these feelings and problems to myself don't you understand?!" Yelled back Raph angrily.

"Maybe the part of keeping it to yourself is the part I don't understand!" Said Leo getting as angry as his brother. Soon the next thing that both brothers knew was that they were having an argument that was getting worse and worse by the minute. It seems that they weren't going to stop anytime soon. Which their argument gotten so loud that you can hear it from the other side of the lair, which both Mikey and Donnie decided to check on their two older brothers and they weren't surprised at the two's bickering.

"It looks like they might make their relationship worser than they already started off with." Said Donnie "We have to stop this argument and get them to make it up to eachother before things get worse."

"Yeah you're right as always Donnie." Agreed Mikey "But how?"

"For starters we have to break up this argument." Said Donnie determinedly "and I think that I know just how we'll do it." Then Donnie opened the door even further enough that someone could go into the room and walk in and interrupted the argument.

"Guys this needs to stop!" Said Donnie instantly "You guys been at it ever since the robbery. That's what gotten you two in this mess and it will only get worse if you two keep arguing."

"Yeah we hate to see you guys fight like this." Added on Mikey "I sometimes wonder if you two would rather choose a dumb argument over each other or your own brothers." Which their youngest brother's statement surprised both of the older turtles. How could he think that way towards them and their arguments?

"Mikey you do know that we would never choose an argument over you or Donnie." Said Leo reassuringly "It's just that we are having issues with your own brother's relationship currently because of him pushing you away."

"Well I have my reasons unlike you." said Raph angrily "Who hates me for absolutly no reason!"

"Raph that's not true." said Leo "I mean I know what I said but that does not mean that I mean it!" Then with that the two began to argue again much worser then before Donnie and Mikey interjected. While they argue, the two younger turtles watch them in horrified faces and couldn't believe the strained relationship of their older brothers getting more strained rather then being worked out and the scene that is occurring right before them. Both of them knew one thing and was able to agree on it. That this needs to stop and it needs to stop now before it's gets out of if it gets out of hand then who knows how their lives would be if this argument and Leo's mistake took over their lives.

"Guys! this needs to stop!" interjected Donnie angry and annoyed at his older brothers' recent behavior "Look this can't go on. I mean it's normal for brothers to argue from time to time but not turn a silly argument into something so serious that will take control of your lives."

"Yeah and not to mention it's taking control and ruining our lives as well." said Mikey bluntly "But us just saying so isn't like this might not work or help anyone. Which I have a better idea on how we can deal with this calmly. Donnie why don't you and Leo go to the living room while I stay here with Raph." Which once Mikey finished his sentence and telling his older brother about his idea, the three turtles just stared at him not believing that their little brother had a mature idea like that until now.

"You know Mikey that might just work." said Donnie eagerly and ready to take action. "Now come on Leo, you heard what Mikey said. Let's go Leo we really need to talk and end this now." As he drags Leo away, Donnie looked at Mikey quickly mouthing thank you to his younger brother and winked at him. Which Mikey felt automatic pride for doing something that actually helps the situation and that his brothers would appreciate instead of making rude sarcastic remarks about his goofy ideas and imagination.

But now both of the young turtles' top priorty is to get through their brothers and help them fix their relationship. Which now both Donnie and Mikey are now hoping that this plan will work and they can help fix their realtionship somehow.

* * *

**So it's ****finally here! Chapter 6! :) Sorry for this delay and all of these delays that have been happening it's just that I have a life too and currently working on another story. But I'm going to make it up to you all. By giving you all an ****opportunity to take control of the story. Since right now I'm having trouble on the next chapter and need your help. Since I don't know which of these turtles interaction should dominate most of the next chapter. Which the next scene in the chapter would either be mostly Donnie and Leo or Raph and Mikey. This is where you all come in, I'm currently taking your votes on where this story should go. You can either tell me in the review section along with your opinons of the story and what you like about it,which I will be checking often and take your votes into ****account or go on to my profile and answer my poll. As you all can guess what ever interaction between brothers gets the most votes will be mostly featured in the next chapter. You all have until Augest 18 until the voting and the poll closes and I make my decision based on the votes. Plus no duplicates, since you can vote once on either the review it page once. Since if I see your username more then once then your vote will get disqualified. So that's the number one ground rule,along with not pming me every five minutes to ask who's winning. Since I have a life too and Don't have time to answer any annoying questions or comments about their vote loosing. How would all of you feel if I pm you every five minutes to just to get what I want if I'm loosing in a competition like this? Which I might get your vote disqualified as well if you guys try to do something like that. Ok see us in the next update and happy voting! :) plus if you're chose didn't win, I'll try to make it up to all of you who's choice didn't win somehow. So see us next time everyone and may the best tmnt brother pair win.**


	7. Chapter 7

Donnie draged Leo to his room, ready to give him the talk of a lifetime and won't let Leo leave until he hears every word that Donnie has to say. Which Donnie is also determined to not let Leo leave the room until he hears every word he has to say. Since his two older brothers need to make it up to one another or else their relationship will fall apart and they will never make up again.

"Leo if you keep this up, loosing you're temper and start an argument with Raph then you two will never make up for what happened after the bank heist." said Donnie exasperatly "Mikey and I aren't always going to be here to stop/buffer your arguments with Raph forever."

"I know Donnie, but Raph is too difficult." said Leo instantly "Since ever since the heist, the more I try to make up to him the harder it gets."

"Only that you two are making it harder for each other to even try to make up." said Donnie matter of factly as always "The only way if you want to repair your relationship with Raph is to be patient with him and at least try to fix your mistakes. Not make them worse."

"Donnie don't you think that I'm trying!" argued Leo "But Raph is too hurt by this. I don't know if he will ever forgive me for what happened that night."

"Well you never know if you don't try." said Donnie "Plus it might be best if you do it or else you might loose him forever. Unless you apologize and fix your mistake and talk to Raph."

"I will talk to him Donnie, I just need to find the right moment to apologize that's all." said Leo

"No Leo I think that it might be best if you do it now before it's too late and you loose Raph forever." said Donnie "I gotta go and check on Raph. But I just hope that you figured out a way of how to make up to him that does more good to whatever relationship you have left with Raph and try to fix it and do what might be best for this family." With that Donnie left without saying another word and without looking back. But silently hoping that Leo made the right decision. Which Leo knew that he must talk to Raph as soon as he can or otherwise he might as well start wishing that Donnie will make a time machine for him in order to go back through time and fix things up with Raph and avoid this from happening. Leo just hopes that Raph will listen to him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Raph's room

Mikey is trying to figure out what the best way to talk to Raph without starting and dealing with a argument. But Mikey knew that he had to try, since Donnie is depending on him and he doesn't want to disappoint him. Which Mikey quickly decided it might be best to start simple and continue on from there.

"So Raph, how are you doing?"Asked Mikey "Do you feel any better than before or about the same? Do you remember me and the others or did you forget due to the fight that you and Hun had?"

"Mikey of course I remember you. You're my little brother and it's hard to forget someone like you if you are related to them or lived with them all your life." responded Raph "and yes I'm doing better than yesterday obviously since I'm awake aren't I?" Which the response made Mikey happy and smile for a bit. Since at least Mikey knows now that Raph is getting better and is healthy enough to make sarcastic remarks. But Mikey knew now it's time to get back to business and do his plan.

"Uh Raph if I talk to you about something, can you promise not to get mad and won't interupt until I'm done ok?" said Mikey in demanding but nervous way. Which he was unsure of how Raph would respond. But fortunately for Mikey, he just gave a simple nod and said "Sure Mikey, whatever you say." After a immediate sigh of relief, Mikey decided to get started.

"Raph for what I'm about to tell you it's going to be something that you might get mad. So I don't want you to say anything until I'm done." Said Mikey nervously.

"Sure Mikey but you don't have to say it a million times." said Raph exasperatly "I already heard it the first time, so what is it?"

"Raph do you remember anything that night? Do you wonder how did you ever managed to escape from Hun?" began Mikey.

"Well I have some vauge memories of it." Said Raph honestly "Plus it's really obvious on how I must have escaped even if I don't rember. Since both you and Donnie rescued me right?" Which the next part of trying to confront Raph is making him nervous.

"Actually we played a small part in the rescue." said Mikey nervously "It was Leo who got you out of there alive and stop Hun from turning you to his personal punching bag and all we did was to pick both you Leo up and drive you two back to the lair."

"This is a joke isn't it Mikey?" said Raph immediately confused and surprise "Leo hates me and why would he even do that if he feels that way towards me?"

"That's because he doesn't feels that way about you and never has. Leo is actually really sorry of what he said after the bank heist." said Mikey imediatly after Raph said that. " Plus it's no joke, that really happened and if you don't believe me then you should ask Donnie and master Splinter then they will tell you what I'm telling you right now."

"I believe you Mikey." said Raph "But I just don't understand why he would risk his life for me like that?"

"That's because he does care for you Raph and you need to talk to him." said Mikey "Just think about it. Since this is your choice to make whether or not you want to make it up to him. I hope that you make a choice that does more good for yourself and this familly." With that Mikey left the room leaving Raph to think about the desicion he has to make.

* * *

A few minutes later in the training room

Donnie and Mikey Just spoke to their brothers and but they were both nervous on what an impact they must have made to both of them and went to talk to Splinter about on any more advice on what they should do to help their brothers make up.

"Well my sons all I have to say that I'm proud of both of you for what you did to help your brothers. I know that confronting them must not have been easy for either of you to do." said Splinter to the two of them "I'm am especially proud of you, Michelangelo for thinking of that plan that could help your brothers more than if they dealed with it on their own." Which Mikey has a proud smile, since for once he did something good rather than goofying around.

"But sensei, even if we did help and talk to them that doesn't mean that they'll make up." pointed out Donnie "Since they can start arguing at any moment about some little thing that's really isn't a big deal and we can't always come to the rescue and stop the arguments from getting worse."

"True but that doesn't meant that you can't help your brothers." said Splinter "Now they're going to need both of your help more then ever before. Since this is not going to be easy for any of us to handle. Plus I could already imagine how annoying and bothersome it will be for a while probley due to their disagreements being more frequent and worse then before. But you two have to be there for both of your brothers."

"Especially when or before they blow their tops off and drive us all crazy." said Mikey in a surprising matter of fact tone.

"That is correct Michalangeo." said Splinter "Which we need to be prepared for anything this might leads do you understand my sons?"

"Yes Sensei." said the two youngest turtles. But before any of them could say anyhing else Leo passed by the training room ready to face something that not even his ninja gear can help him.

"Leo where are you going?" asked Mikey noticing his brother looking like if he's ready to face the Shredder singlehandly without any help or his katanas with him.

"I'm going to go talk to Raph." answered Leo "Since I just realized that we can't live like this forever. I love and care for Raph as a brother and best friend, I'm not going to let this or an argument make me loose him." With that Leo left the training room and continue heading straight towards Raph's room. Which he capture the remainder of his family shocked and surprise

"That was extremely unexpected." said Donnie surprised "Do you think it will go well?"

"I don't know Donatello." said Splinter surprise as well "But I believe that it might be best if we follow along and listen in their conversation just in case they need our assistance."

"I think that your right on that one master Splinter." said Mikey "We should follow him and check if they might need our help." With that the two turtles and rat began to head towards Raph's room to see what happens next.

* * *

**So there's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay it's just that I've been busy and school started. Along with the fact that I only gotten one vote for the poll and you all missed the deadline and I had to figure out how to make it fair for everyone. For purplecat41877 I want to thank you for being the only ****voter and apologies if you are disappointed by this chapter or this wasn't exactly what you had in mind. But I just wanted to be fair to everyone and don't think it would be fair if I just based off one vote and many others are reading this story. I just hope you understand and not too mad or anything. So that's all for now and I just hope that this chapter was worth the wait and I hope you enjoy it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Leo walked into Raph's room nervous about what Raph might say to him. But also determined to make it up to his brother no matter what happens next in that room. So Leo nervously went in the room ready for what might happen next in that room and the possible outcome that night happened next.

"Hey." said Leo nervously to his younger brother, prepared for the worst and ready for what ever Raph will throw at him, "Can we talk? I mean this time without an argument or the chances of it becoming one?"

"Sure what's up?"said Raph "It's about time that you come in and wanted to talk. Since I want to talk to you too."

"Really?" said Leo in disbelief that Raph wants to take things easy and calmly not irrationally as he would normally be.

"Yeah since I really want to talk to you too about you know what happened recently about you know." said Raph "and Mikey told me everything on how you save me from Hun and how you felt guilty after you said what you said back there and was willing to do anything to make it up to me which you did by rescuing my good for nothing sorry butt and all that stuff."

"Well You are my brother if I don't save you then who will?" responded Leo.

"Donnie and Mikey could always do that." said Raph.

"yeah but who will look after them if you're busy fighting foot soldiers and purple dragons, along with getting yourself captured?" said Leo "I guess maybe looking after your younger brothers at all times even durring rough times is part of the eldest brother job description." Which causes both of them to be quiet for a while not knowing what they should say to each other since so far so good.

"Look sorry about what happened back there." said Leo nervously and hoping that Raph won't react harshly towards his apology. But fortunately to his own surprise Raph didn't react that way, in fact Raph was extremely calm towards the situation and then said something that Leo didn't expect to hear from his younger brother especially in a situation like this.

"It's fine Leo, I know that you're sorry and all that stuff." said Raph "Since one Mikey told me that you are and two I can tell that you are really right now and plus I think I owe you an apology as well for my recent behavior lately though I seriously wish that I'm not doing this but after all of this we should just forget about it and start being brothers and best friends again. Like before you left for South America."

"Yeah it would be great if things went back to the way it was before I left." said Leo "Plus what do you mean by about your recent behavior? Do you mean on what happened on the roof and the whole night watcher thing?"

"Yeah that and how I've been avoiding you lately." said Raph "Since I just thought that after what happened on the roof. That maybe it would be best if we'd just stop hanging out and just keep away from eachother and-" Before Raph could continue he got interrupted by Leo.

"Look I forgive you for what happened that night on the roof." said Leo "Just because we gotten into many disagreements lately doesn't make me want to hang out with you any less then we did before I left. Since your my brother and I'll always care and love you. No argument is ever going to change that."

"Wow Leo why didn't you just say so?" said Raph "Maybe we could have avoided all this."

"Probably because you're so hot temprred and stubborn to even bother to listen." said Leo. With that the two brothers finally forgive each other for recent events and anything that went between them before. Which with that the two brothers did something that you didn't expect them to do. Especially now, they were hugging each other letting the past go far behind them. Little did they know that both of their younger brothers and Splinter is watching them make up and hugging each other. Which the three of them couldn't help but feel proud of the two for letting the past go behind them and ready to have a new beginning.

* * *

A month latter

Raph fortunatly recovered and soon everthing returns as normal it could be with the turtles. Donnie return making new inventions for his brothers, Mikey returns to being the goofball that everyone knows and loves, Splinter is and always will be the father figure for the four turtles and Leo return to his old position as leader. Along with that the four brothers return to crime fighting and protecting the city of New york. As for Raph and Leo, their relationship has gotten closer and it now looks like the two turtles have their old relationship back. So in a way the turtles' lives are back to normal.

* * *

**So there it is the trilling conclusion of You're my brother of course I still care about you. I'm really sorry about this major delay. It's just that life really got in the way and I couldn't find time to make this chapter. But anyway thank you for staying by and following this story. Plus I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. So yeah goodbye for now.**


End file.
